starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Охотник за головами
Охотник за головами ( ) — наёмник, разыскивающий существ, за чью голову назначена награда. Награду могут назначать как официальные органы, так и частные лица. За соответствующую плату охотник за головами готов выполнить любую работу, в том числе участвовать в террористических атаках или обеспечивать безопасность клиента. Охотники за головами в истории right|thumb|150px|[[Шей Визла в 3653 ДБЯ]] Эпоха Старой Республики *Браден *Кало Норд *Ворн Даасрад *Дао Страйвер *Дурдж *Гулдар Иторак *Ханхарр *HK-47 (дроид-убийца) *HK-50 (дроиды-убийцы) *HK-51 (дроиды-убийцы) *Хулас *Дж'ейн Кхан *Мира *Дел Моомо *Доб Моомо *Рулан Пролик *Селвен *Сир'аа и Тиир'аа (известные как Солнца-близнецы) *Сенни Век *Шей Визла *Восск *Азанти Жуг *Братья Жуг *Дезанти Жуг Восход Империи *Шахан Алама *Альдар Бидо *Босск *Брик *Бриндж *Брила *Крадосск *Кэд Бэйн *Кэсси Крайар *Кастас *Давтокк *Д'хархан *Денгар *Дурдж *Эль-Лес *Эмбо right|thumb|250px|Слева направо: [[Суги, Орра Синг, Кэд Бэйн, Босск и Робонино]] *Калин Фарнмир *Боба Фетт *Дженго Фетт *Гэфф *Горм *Гридо Старший *HELIOS-3D *HELIOS-3A *IG-72 *IG-88 *Жим Лэнг *Клеб Зиллок *KRONOS-327 *Йорпо Мог *Махви Линн *Монтросс *Нэк Муверс *Она Нобис *Сайдон Пракс *Като Паразитти *Руми Парамита *Робонино *Севериан *Серипас *Суги *Чиан Ши *Гаррис Шрайк *Орра Синг *Рам Слег *Тартута *Тодо 360 *Ранго Тел *Байлерт Вэланс *Синтас Вел *Зам Уэселл Эпоха Восстания right|thumb|250px|[[Денгар, Боба Фетт и Босск]] *4-LOM *Аманаман *Бидо *Данз Борин *БосскStar Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Боуш *Брила *Ченламбек *Чоп'аа Нотимо *Крадосск *Крутаг *Дафи *Денгар *Д'хархан *Валликор Эн-Вахди *Боба Фетт *Фурлэг *Гэнджи *Новал Гэрант *Спурч Гоа *Горм *Гридо *Тиниан И'атт *IG-72 *IG-88 *Джейнг Скирата *Данник Джеррико *Ралия Джинсари *Джодо Каст *Клиф *Бэйн Малар *Кет Малисс *Менндо *Дииз Натаз *Ниш *Osss-10 *Джас Пур *Хогун Рат *Сарду Саллоу *Орра Синг *Скорр *Слаймего *Слайдер *Слззк *Слиззик *Снува *Самми Стаабл *Такил *Моксин Тарк *Туку *Фелтиперн Тревагг *Байлерт Вэланс *Айлин Вел *Кар Янг *Зардра *Зукусс *Зуттон Эпоха Новой Республики *Бодду Бокк *Босск *Боба Фетт *Спурч Гоа *Горм *Джодо Каст *Кеникс Кил *Мист *Дииз Натаз *Падак *Айлин Вел *Зекк Эпоха Нового Ордена джедаев *Босск *Боба Фетт *Тиниан И'атт right|thumb|250px|[[Джарая Син, Кейд Скайуокер и Делиа Блю]] Эпоха Наследия *Делиа Блю *Джаггед Фел *Боба Фетт *Мирта Гев *Эзлин Рэй *Кейд Скайуокер *Джарая Син *Орра Синг *Тахири Вейла Появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' * *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Classic Star Wars 1'' *''Classic Star Wars 2'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi!'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Tales From Jabba's Palace'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' **''The Mandalorian Armor'' **''Slave Ship'' **''Hard Merchandise'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Boba Fett *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Fall of the Diversity Alliance'' *''Bloodlines *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Stock Ships'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * Внешние ссылки *Охотник за головами как игровой класс в «[[Star Wars: The Old Republic]» на сайте bioware.ru] Сноски и примечания Cм. также *Гильдия охотников за головами *Кредо охотников за головами en:Bounty hunter Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Профессии Категория:Star Wars: The Old Republic